Snowed In
by saketini
Summary: Office AU. Sex on their boss's desk.


_Secret Santa gift for reconditevillain ~_

* * *

><p>Alfred glared out the window at the snowy street below. The <em>very<em> snowy street below. Two women he recognized from the office a few floors above his were trying to dig a lime green hybrid out of a snowbank. They had only managed to clear one door and the car appeared to be a lost cause. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but had a feeling it wasn't cheerful as they slid around in their skirts and stilettos. The rest of the office was quiet with the exception of the monotonous typing coming from his coworker's desk.

"The snow remind you of home, Braginsky?"

"No."

He didn't slow down with his typing. The other man had been a recent addition to the team, arriving a few months prior. It had only taken a few days for Alfred to notice his _actually really fucking annoying_ habit of hitting his loose space key too hard while he typed. Click, click, click, _bang _repeated by Alfred's right ear hundreds of times a day, a cubicle-themed Russian Roulette playing with his sanity.

He was pretty sure the other man was doing it on purpose.

"Matty texted me and said the rails were blocked. Do you think they'll restart the trains tonight?"

"No."

Alfred leaned against the short wall that separated their desks. Ivan was still working, long documents discussing trade mergers splashed across both of his monitors.

"So we're stuck here all night?"

"I will be sleeping on the sofa in Mr. Kirkland's office," Ivan replied.

Alfred crossed his arms with a huff and sat back down in his chair. He began to spin slowly in circles. They were the only two left, the poor souls who had drawn the short straws when everyone else had been allowed to leave early for the holidays. His only way home was the subway and he didn't have the cash to spend on a hotel room downtown. He was stuck, and he was pretty sure his grumpy companion was in the same boat.

"Do you think Artie really keeps liquor under his desk like everyone says?"

"That would explain why he hired you."

"Dick," Alfred frowned. "If I find some, I'm not sharing."

He powered down his computer. It was long after five and he no longer cared about spreadsheets and unread emails. Alfred stretched, reaching his arms towards the ceiling until his back popped and discarded his tie over the back of his chair. He wondered what Ivan would do if he locked the door to Arthur's office and took the sofa for himself.

A final peek out the window confirmed the women had given up on the car and caught a ride with a friend. Arthur's office was in the very back of the space their company occupied. The man left his door open to keep an eye on his employees, only closing it to take calls from his wife and to issue lectures. Alfred found himself there more often than he would like.

Rooting around in his boss's desk drawers yielded mixed results. He did find alcohol, a bottle of scotch tucked towards the bottom beside some suspiciously placed lotion, but he had really been hoping for food. The supplies he kept at his own desk had already run out for the day. While the wise tended to avoid the food Arthur brought to corporate luncheons, the snacks left by his French wife were legendary.

Alfred grumbled in sympathy with his stomach when he found nothing but a smashed granola bar. He took the chance to spin a few circles in Arthur's leather chair anyway. The room was gorgeous when he wasn't being nagged in it. His boss (or his decorators) had gone for a more traditional look than was trendy. Thick draping curtains covered the floor to ceiling windows and complimented the plush carpeting. A pretty gold lamp illuminated the seating area with the sofa and book shelves, and the mahogany desk was so well polished he could see his reflection in it. Alfred used it to check his teeth.

It was only after he emerged from the office that he noticed the typing had stopped. Ivan was nowhere to be found and had been gone long enough for the motion sensitive lights to flicker out. It was actually uncomfortably quiet, the room normally filled with loud chatter and phone calls as money was bounced along corporate accounts. Now the only sound was the occasional plow trying to clear the street below, its noise heavily muffled by the snowfall.

"…big guy?"

"In the break room, Jones," was called back to him from down the hall.

Alfred walked hurriedly towards the indicated room and found Ivan standing in front of the vending machines. He was twirling his cell phone between his fingers.

"They cleaned out the refrigerator for the holidays already," he explained. "Did you find anything to drink?"

"Scotch."

"Hmm."

Ivan had discarded his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. The scarf he always wore, however, was still knotted firmly in place. Alfred had a feeling it was semi-permanent.

"Think there's a restaurant open nearby?"

"I called a few already," Ivan waved his phone before setting it on the counter. "Everyone seems to have closed early."

Alfred's stomach grumbled again as he slid into one of the plastic chairs. He slumped down and pressed his cheek against the cool laminate, watching Ivan as he analyzed the snacks.

"If you give me a dollar for poptarts I'll totally pay you back."

Ivan only hummed again and leaned in towards the side of the vending machine. He was poking at the silver lock that held it shut.

"Fine. If I starve it's your fault. I'll haunt your cubicle."

"I will not let you starve."

There was a hint of a smile in his voice that had seeped in along with his usual rich accent. Alfred snorted in annoyance and watched as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. Unscrewing the ends and removing the ink, he was left with the slim metal pen barrel and attached clip.

"Are you going to break through the glass with a pen?"

Ivan ignored him this time, slotting his key into the round lock. Alfred winced as the metal made a pained screech while it was forced out of place. He then slipped an elastic through the clip and tugged the pen back out. The door popped open with a gentle click.

The older man made a show of browsing through the snacks before selecting a bag of cookies. He slid them in front of Alfred's nose with a smug grin.

"You could have just broken through the glass, you know," Alfred said.

"Messy. The lock is cheaper to replace."

"You're so _weird_."

Alfred peeled his face off the table as the other laughed. He didn't feel like admitting that he was mildly impressed. He took the cookies anyway, plus several bags of chips and the poptarts.

They ended up eating mostly in silence. Alfred had chattered at first but Ivan had resumed his one-word responses and he eventually gave up. He fussed with his own phone instead, checking news reports that thrilled in showing photos of jammed traffic and meteorologists standing in snow that now reached halfway up their thighs. Creepy-quiet company aside, things were going well enough until the power cut out.

While he didn't shriek, Alfred did let out a rather undignified whine. He heard Ivan's own fried snacks fall back to the table with a thunk before he began to apparently laugh at Alfred's reaction.

"Dude, don't _laugh_. Your laugh is creepy enough when I can see your face."

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry."

His apology didn't sound particularly sincere. He was still giggling, only it sounded muffled as if he had covered his face with his scarf. Alfred swiped on the flashlight function of his phone and kicked him lightly under the table. He felt the other man nudge his foot gently in return. That made Alfred blush, which only seemed to make Ivan laugh harder. When the backup lights never came on, however, Alfred was distracted by an even worse thought.

"That means the heat is probably out too, doesn't it?"

"Ah," Ivan cleared his throat to compose himself. "Most likely."

"You don't seem too upset by this."

"It could be worse."

Alfred could see him shrug in the sharp lighting from his phone. The man was still smiling lightly as he suggested they move back to Arthur's office. His reasoning was that it had carpeting and heavier curtains which would probably keep the room warmer. Plus, the windows meant it would be brighter than the dark cafeteria. Unable to come up with a better idea, Alfred grumbled and gathered his remaining snacks, following his companion back to the other room.

"It's still cold," Alfred said immediately upon arrival.

"I'll get our coats. I have a blanket at my desk too."

Ivan wandered off and Alfred found himself blushing again as he overthought the implications of only having one blanket. At least he assumed he was overthinking things. He shook his head furiously before looking out the windows, hoping to distract himself.

For all that the snow had inconvenienced him, it was very pretty. The snowfall made everything look strangely bright outside, sparkling and bathed in a warm honey light. While the lights inside were dark, the windows allowed in a slight glow from the moonlight. Alfred leaned his hands against Arthur's desk and envied his view. It was certainly better than the short frosted-glass wall that served as his own cubicle divider. Staring at that all day wasn't particularly inspiring.

He only noticed his coworker had returned when he felt the other man's hands settle around his waist from behind. Alfred managed a stuttered "um, hey, you're a little close?" before a kiss to the sensitive skin behind his ear made him jolt in surprise. Turning quickly with a shout, he found himself pinned to the desk by their positions and a warm mouth sealed over his own. Now very confused, Alfred squeezed his hands between them and shoved at Ivan's chest until he pulled back.

"What are you _doing?_"

Ivan hadn't moved as far back as Alfred had hoped and was still holding onto his hips. The other man didn't seem particularly embarrassed by the situation. Alfred could see that he was smiling again in the dim lighting.

"You said you were cold," he said.

"Dude, that's the lamest pickup line."

"But I think it's working."

If by "working" he meant that he hadn't been punched yet, Alfred supposed he was technically correct. His blush only deepened as Ivan slid his hands lower, tucking them calmly into Alfred's back pockets.

"You don't like it?"

Alfred couldn't think of a reply. It wasn't like it felt _bad, _it was just_… _Another kiss was placed behind his ear before Ivan trailed his mouth lower, biting gently at his neck and then running over the skin with his tongue. The hands in his pockets were used to pull him in close. Alfred didn't realize his own hands were trapped between them before it was too late to escape — he was too focused on what Ivan was doing with his mouth.

"So the flirting earlier, that was on purpose?" Alfred asked.

Ivan's only answer was a quick kiss to his check. Alfred frowned lightly and dug his fingers into the front of his coworker's shirt when he felt teeth biting at his ear.

"_Braginsky_."

"Yes, it was," he answered with a laugh.

When he tried for another kiss to Alfred's lips, Alfred didn't protest.

In fact, Alfred kissed back, figuring he'd blame his behavior on some strange survival instinct if this all ended being up a mean trick. He relaxed slightly in the man's warm arms and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against his own. If anyone asked, he could always say Ivan was the one who started it. Or that they were cold and conserving body heat like people did in movies. And with the power out, they didn't have anything else to do _anyway_.

Plus, Ivan was kinda cute when he was being nice. Broad shoulders, sharp jawline… It wasn't as if he hadn't been looking before.

He felt Ivan's tongue run along his lower lip. Taking it as an invitation to move, Alfred shifted his arms to tuck his fingers into Ivan's scarf. The sign of affection was apparently welcomed as Ivan tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, still teasing in the hopes of gaining entrance to Alfred's mouth. Alfred allowed himself to be pushed up against the back of the desk as Ivan pressed into him. It wasn't until he felt the hardness of the other man's cock against his hip that he remembered where they were standing. He snapped back his head with a sudden jerk as Ivan stared at him in confusion.

"Wait! That's a little — We're in Artie's office!"

"Observant," Ivan deadpanned.

"But what if someone hears us? Wait!"

Alfred tightened his hold on Ivan as he was lifted and pushed back onto the desk. Picture frames, pens and the keyboard were shoved off the surface with a loud clatter before thunking into the plush carpet below. The computer monitor was only spared by luck, just out of range of Ivan's sweeping arm. Discarded papers fluttered gently to the floor behind Alfred's head.

"No one else is here," Ivan smiled coyly as he leaned over Alfred's face. "And he's the one that left the door unlocked."

Alfred sat up to protest, using his grip on the scarf for leverage and nearly head-butting Ivan in the process. He tugged at the ends of the fabric as he tried to get his thoughts in order. Still a bit flustered, the warm feeling that was building in his stomach was only making things worse.

"I technically haven't agreed to this yet, you know," he mumbled. "The kissing yeah, but, aren't we supposed to go out first or you buy me dinner or something?"

"I gave you cookies."

"You stole them from a vending machine!"

He huffed in irritation, tugging more fiercely at the scarf between his fingers when the other man only laughed. Clearly he was the only one concerned about getting caught. Caught and fired and possibly blacklisted from the entire industry. He was also incredibly embarrassed and still not quite sure why Ivan was letting this happen. The other was still holding onto his hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs before sliding his hands down to Alfred's tightly closed knees.

Ivan continued to rub gentle shapes into his bones. Waiting patiently until he saw the reaction he wanted. When Alfred's resolve began to melt again, he ran his hands back up the insides of his thighs, spreading Alfred's legs to stand in between them. Fingers teased up the seam and along the zipper, feeling the beginnings of his arousal.

When Ivan kissed him again, Alfred realized he could feel the other man's smile against his lips.

Cool fingers reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt and slip beneath his undershirt. Nails skimmed along his sides, making his skin tingle. Alfred broke the kiss to lean forward, pressing his face into Ivan's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. He was enjoying the attention but wasn't yet ready to admit it. He slid his own fingers under Ivan's scarf instead, listening to the other man's breath catch in his throat as he touched the sensitive skin beneath his jaw and along the back of his neck.

Alfred spread his legs a little wider when he felt Ivan's hands at his belt. The metal pin clinked open easily and the button was undone. Not quite fully hard but definitely aroused, Alfred muffled a sigh into Ivan's shoulder as the man caressed him through the fabric before pulling down the zipper. Alfred felt him wrap his free arm back around his waist, caging him in close.

He thought about teasing Ivan for his possessive behavior before he was distracted by cool fingers pressing into his stomach and slipping under the elastic band of his boxers. The touch was light at first, with Ivan stroking gently at the head. When he was confident Alfred wouldn't try to leave again, he gripped more firmly and returned his lips to the space below his ear.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ivan asked as he slid his thumb through Alfred's precum and smeared it across the head of his cock.

He sucked at the skin of Alfred's neck, hard enough to leave a mark that would bloom just above the collar of his shirt. Alfred didn't bother to voice a reply, too focused on trying to keep his soft gasps below a moan as he gripped Ivan's shoulders. The hand around his waist only gripped tighter.

When Ivan's fingers closed around his shaft to stroke, he dug his heels into the side of the desk to keep himself still. His shoes squeaked against the polished mahogany and he prayed their boss wouldn't notice or question the scuff marks. Ivan was still working on his neck, kissing his way up to the sharp turn of his jaw and leaving bites wherever he went.

Alfred prayed those marks wouldn't be noticed either.

He lifted his face slightly from where he had hidden, trying to sneak a peek at Ivan's face without being noticed. The man's lips were already bitten red and swollen from their kissing while an aroused flush painted across his cheeks. He looked paler in the moonlight and Alfred wondered if he looked the same. Ivan's stroking had reached a steady rhythm, teasing along the vein with each slow pass. Despite his apparent focus, he noticed Alfred peeking and eyed him with an amused expression.

A twinge of guilt made itself known next to the pleasurable warmth in Alfred's stomach as he realized he wasn't doing anything. He pulled one of his hands down from where he was still clutching Ivan's shoulder, using it to untuck the man's shirt and expose more skin. His own fingers felt warm against Ivan's chest and stomach as he explored the smooth dips and angles through touch. Ivan's rhythm faltered as Alfred reached lower and tugged at his belt.

Alfred smiled and glanced back over to make eye contact, encouraged by his reaction.

"Okay?" He asked as he slipped still tentative fingers beneath the waistband.

Ivan's response was a slow appreciative kiss to his shoulder. Alfred noticed he was already hard and tugged his pants lower, wanting to touch more. He kept his other hand under Ivan's scarf, trailing his nails along his neck as he reached out to stroke his cock. It felt good in his hands.

Ivan was now matching his heavy breathing, hot against his throat. Mimicking the pace Ivan was setting, he caressed with smooth languid pulls and twists. Alfred touched his fingers to the precum beading at the head, spreading the slickness to make stroking easier. The hand around his own cock gripped tighter and he couldn't hold in his involuntary moan in response.

"Shut up. Feels good," he justified when he heard Ivan's breathless laugh.

Alfred shifted nearer to the edge of the desk, wanting to be closer, touch more, feel more. An unexpected bite to the curve between his neck and shoulder made him jump with a gasp. Ivan used the opportunity to finally get his open-mouthed kiss.

Alfred groaned desperately into Ivan's mouth as his tongue slid along his own, hungrily exploring his mouth. He moved his other hand up to claw into Ivan's hair, thinking, wanting, needing _more_. Ivan's hand that rested around his waist gripped almost painfully tight in response, red half moon crescents digging into Alfred's skin from his nails. Alfred was pulled to the edge of the desk and wrapped his legs around Ivan's hips for balance. The new position let Ivan rub their cocks together and Alfred gave in, arching back into the arm that supported him as he threaded their sticky fingers together.

Then Ivan let go. Alfred's palms slid across the desk as he scrabbled for balance. Ivan placed a surprisingly chaste kiss to Alfred's nose before untangling himself and pulling away. A chill rushed into the space that Ivan had occupied and he shivered involuntarily. The arousal Alfred had been enjoying contracted sharply in his stomach like a punch to the gut.

"Braginsky?" Alfred called out, surprised by the needy whine he heard in his own voice.

He wondered if he had made a mistake or had simply been tricked the second he let down his guard. Then he panicked, wondering if Ivan had heard someone coming. Feeling very exposed, he snapped his legs back together and tried to rearrange his clothing to cover himself. His breathing turned tight and sharp as his heartbeat thudded in his ears.

Ivan smiled calmly and waved his hand in a pacifying manner. Alfred squinted at him in the dim lighting as he crossed the room. He grabbed his coat from where he had laid it across the sofa and fished around in the pockets. Finding what he wanted, he returned to Alfred and set condoms and a convenient bottle of lube next to him on the table. Relief and anger competed in Alfred's throat as he tried to speak.

"Where in the hell? Do you always have those?!"

"No, just wanted to be prepared," Ivan said.

He tugged off Alfred's glasses and tucked them into his own back pocket before pulling at Alfred's pants, indicating that he wanted him to shift so he could remove them. Alfred wouldn't budge.

"Prepared for what? And warn me next time!"

"I was going to ask you to dinner. Maybe things would go well. I didn't expect the blizzard or that we would end up in Mr. Kirkland's office."

Alfred snorted, still annoyed but amused by the thought of Ivan planning a dinner date. He had presumably wanted to use their late schedule alone together as an opportunity.

"Let me take these off," Ivan said as he tugged again at Alfred's clothes. "I want to touch you."

Alfred grumbled through a blush but lifted his hips as Ivan unwrapped him like an early present. The dress pants slid to the floor and he toed off his shoes to join them. He pushed Ivan's shirt off his shoulders as he was gently nudged back to sprawl across the desk. The polish felt chilled against his exposed skin, the only barrier remaining was his thin cotton undershirt.

Enjoying the sight of Alfred spread almost naked across the desk, Ivan settled back in between his legs. He pushed up Alfred's undershirt, revealing more of his chest and stomach. Even without the lights on he could see the aroused flush that bleed across his skin. He leaned down to whisper into Alfred's ear as his fingers pinched at a now exposed nipple.

"I've noticed you're in here very often," he said.

Alfred wrinkled his nose at the unexpected comment as he arched into the touch.

"I guess? Is this another lame pickup line?"

"No, it's just that now you can think of me when you're here. It's a nice view," he teased.

He caught Alfred's mouth in a kiss before he could shout his embarrassed reply. Cool fingers made his flesh goose bump and tingle as they slid back up the inside of his thighs. One hand left his skin and Alfred vaguely registered the clicking noise as the lubricant was opened.

Ivan pulled back to warm it between his fingers before brushing his lips against Alfred's stomach. He shivered lightly, the cool air and nervous arousal tingling across his skin. Ivan hooked his elbow under one of Alfred's legs to spread him for a better angle. Embarrassed again at being so exposed, Alfred threw an arm over his eyes. He dug his teeth into his lower lip to hold back a sigh as Ivan dragged his fingers down his still aroused cock before curving down around his ass.

Ivan burrowed his face into the curve of Alfred's shoulder and slipped a lubricated finger into the tight dry heat. Soothing words in a language he didn't understand were whispered into his skin as his breathing quickened. The pressure was welcomed but still felt strange. His eyelashes fluttered against the sensitive skin of his arm as he focused on making his clenching muscles remember to relax. When Ivan began to move his finger curiously he arched his naked skin against the hard table beneath him to twist into his hand.

"Hurry up," he groaned. "What if the cleaning people are coming tonight or something?"

"In the dark?" Ivan asked with another one of his soft laughs.

He leaned forward, the movement pressing Alfred's leg into his chest as he slipped another finger inside. Alfred peeked out from behind his arm as Ivan peppered kisses across his chest and stomach, secretly admiring the way the moonlight filtered through the other man's hair.

"Oh!"

Fingers distracted him as they finally pressed in at the right angle. Alfred arched tighter, his toes curling and leg shaking in Ivan's hold as he scratched the nails of his free hand against the desk. He felt so _tight_, pulled in on himself like a bow. Lips were trailing soothing kisses along the strained lines of his neck while fingers continued their pressing, curling, twisting touch. Alfred tried to thrust downward on Ivan's hand but found it too difficult in his current position. He whined unhappily at the predicament, wanting release.

"More?" Ivan asked.

Alfred kept his mouth sealed and refused to uncover his eyes. He instead reached out with his other hand, sliding his fingers blindly down Ivan's stomach until he reached his cock. A sharp inhale sounded in his ear as he stroked from base to tip, matching the pace of the fingers inside him.

Ivan pulled back slightly, unhooking his arm from under Alfred's leg, but this time stayed close to avoid panic. Alfred heard him fussing around for the condom and let his arm be tugged away from his eyes as he relaxed back against the desk.

"Now you have to say you want it," Ivan said as he pulled Alfred's leg back up.

"What?"

Ivan had frozen his expression and was unreadable in the dim light. He could feel the man's cock nudging against the still tight ring of muscles at his entrance. Alfred tried to shift downward on the table, hoping to push him inside, before a broad hand pressing against his chest stopped him.

"I want to hear you say you want it."

Alfred frowned but what little resolve he had left melted quickly when Ivan pushed gently forward, aligned and perfect and feeling _oh so close_.

"Please_, Ivan,_" fell out of his mouth as he tried to rock up on the desk.

While it wasn't exactly what he had been asked for, it seemed to be enough as Ivan pushed into him with one thrust. He arched back up suddenly as the pressure ached with a pleasant stretch. Ivan pulled out slowly before Alfred could fully adjust and pushed back in as quickly as before.

He gave up on trying to choke down his sighs and let his mouth fall open as his eyes fluttered shut. Ivan reached up to touch Alfred's face, admiring the pretty blush that had settled there. He rested his thumb briefly against his lower lip before stroking at the sensitive skin. It wasn't quite where he wanted Ivan's hands, but Alfred was enjoying the twisting ache of each successive thrust too much to complain. Taking a guess at what the other wanted, Alfred flicked out his tongue against Ivan's thumb and enjoyed the breathy moan that earned him.

Alfred hooked his free leg around Ivan's hips to pull him closer while his other thigh was pressed into his chest with each thrust. He had twisted as far off the desk as possible, curving his back into a tight arch. The air around him in the room was cold but he was so hot his fingers trembled.

He opened his eyes, wide and bright and blue to reach out and drag Ivan down to his mouth. Alfred burrowed his hand back under Ivan's scarf, clutching the back of his neck to keep him close as Ivan moved his beneath under Alfred's jaw to angle his mouth upward. Alfred reached his other hand down between them to grab himself, fingers slick from sweat and precum, as he moaned wantonly around his coworker's tongue.

Ivan's breath was coming out in short gasps and flutters as his rhythm became disjointed. The hand he was using to hold up Alfred's leg was slipping as he thrust increasingly harder. Finally he hit Alfred's prostate, causing the tension tying knots into his stomach to burst stars into the edge of his vision. Alfred's eyelashes were fluttering again as he dug his nails further into the man's neck, wanting him closer and closer.

With a soft gasp Ivan shuddered forward into him as he reached orgasm. He turned his face to better angle their mouths, sucking on Alfred's tongue as he threaded their fingers together again. A few strokes had him finishing as well, spilling across his stomach and Ivan's undershirt.

Alfred sighed before breaking into an overwhelmed giggle, trying not to think too hard about what they had just done and where. Sticky fingers reached up to touch his face and angle him up for another kiss. He was too far and too deep in bliss to complain about the mess as Ivan bit gently into his lower lip.

"I call 'not it' for cleanup because you started it," he said when Ivan pulled back.

Ivan rolled his eyes but didn't protest, tugging off his stained shirt instead to wipe off Alfred's face and stomach.

After his buzz subsided, Alfred took full inventory of the mess they had created. It was by shear luck that the computer monitor had fallen into Arthur's chair when it had finally been pushed off. Everything else had scattered across the floor in a haphazard pile. They put things back as best as possible and agreed that they would pretend Alfred had walked into the desk in the dark if anyone asked.

And Arthur was probably going to ask.

Once they had decided the mess was put back as well as they could manage, they washed up in the bathroom. Alfred steadfastly avoided eye contact as he surveyed the string of bruises along his neck and thighs before he was pulled back to the couch. After a silent prayer that the trains would be running in the morning, Alfred set the alarm on his phone to go off before the building reopened and began to doze off on Ivan's shoulder. A sudden thought jolted him awake.

"Hey, Ivan," he lifted his head to squint at the man. "Since we're being honest, do you do that annoying thing with the keyboard on purpose?"

"Your nose does this funny little twitch when you're annoyed. Like a rabbit."

Ivan pulled the blanket tight around them before Alfred could free his arms for a punch. He ignored Alfred's muffled protests as he held him close, a happy smile across his face. He was already very excited to see how the blond would react the following Monday when work began anew.


End file.
